1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a device for locking and releasing the clutch of a fishing reel, specifically a type of fishing reel apparatus having oppositely disposed bearings whereby operations for locking or releasing the clutch can be effected smoothly and stably, and whereby the durability of a spring adapted for energizing a clutch cam bi-directionally is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in the arrangement of a device for locking and releasing the clutch of a fishing spinning reel, an engaging portion is disposed around a spool shaft fixedly connected to a spool which is rotated in a linked relationship with the shaft of a handle, the engaging portion being engageable and disengagable with the spool. The spool is retained in a position for winding a line when engaged with the engaging portion, and it is retained in a position for releasing the line when disengaged. An example of this type of device for locking and releasing a clutch has previously been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 131169/1985 in which a pinion is detached from the spool shaft when a clutch cam disposed around the spool shaft is rotated through the medium of a clutch lever by an operation which involves pressing an operation member that laterally extends between side plates of the spool disposed at the rear of the spool, the pinion engaging with the spool shaft when the clutch cam is rotated in the reverse direction by the rotation of the shaft of the handle.
Another example of this type of device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 78526/1985 in which, in the locking and releasing operation such as described above, a pinion is detached from the spool shaft allowing the spool to freely rotate only when an operation member is pressed, the pinion engaging with the spool shaft when the operation member is released from the pressed state to immediately restore the position of the spool for the purpose of winding up the line, thus facilitating the so-called flip fishing.
All of the above-described arrangements in which a torsion spring is directly coupled with the clutch cam is defective in the aspects listed below.
(1) The energizing force of the torsion spring causes a force which acts to distort a portion into which the clutch cam is fitted. This force causes frictional drag at this portion and reduces the stability with which the clutch cam is supported, so that the clutch cam can not be smoothly operated.
(2) It is difficult to incorporate the torsion spring into the assembly and there is a risk of it being deformed in the assembly process.
(3) The torsion spring is not durable and tends to break after repeated use. In particular, the use of a torsion spring of this type is not preferable for a fishing apparatus used in, e.g., bait casting, during the course of which the clutch is frequently latched and released.
(4) The contact between the torsion spring and a support plate for the same, and between the torsion spring and the clutch cam also causes friction large enough to obstruct smooth movement of the clutch cam.